2009 Las Vegas 51s season
The 2009 Las Vegas 51s season will be the franchise's 27th year of existence. It will involve the 51s attempting to win the Pacific Conference - South Division and improve on their 74-69 record and 2nd place finish. The 51s will attempt to have consecutive winning season for the first time since the 2002 and 2003 seasons. The 2009 season will be Las Vegas' final season with the 51s moniker, as the new owners of the team plan to change the team's name before the 2010 season.Dewey, Todd. "51s' new owners plan to change team name in '09." Las Vegas Review-Journal. 24 March 2008. Retrieved on 8 February 2009. Off-season The 51s and the Los Angeles Dodgers severed relations after eight years of affiliation.Dewey, Todd. "Bye, bye, Blue." Las Vegas Review-Journal. 19 September 2008. Retrieved on 8 February 2009. The Dodgers stated that the Cashman Field's lack of adequate facilities, including an on-site weight room and indoor batting cage, were reasons for not renewing the player development contract (PDC) for a ninth and tenth year.Iole, Kevin. "Dodgers threaten to quit 51s." Las Vegas Review-Journal. 2 July 2003. Retrieved on 8 February 2009. Los Angeles would subsequently sign a two-year PDC with the Albuquerque Isotopes. The 51s would eventually sign a two-year PDC with the Toronto Blue Jays. Toronto became Las Vegas' third major league affiliate in the club's 27 year history and the 51s became Toronto's only the second Triple-A affiliate in the Blue Jays 33 years of existence.Dewey, Todd. "51s, Blue Jays ready to 'make best of it'." Las Vegas Review-Journal. 22 Septmeber 2008. Retrieved on 8 February 2009. On October 8, 2008, the Toronto Blue Jays named Mike Basso as the 51s manager for the 2009 season. Basso becomes the 19th manager in the club's history. Basso replaces Lorenzo Bundy who had a 141-146 record in two seasons. Basso had played for the Las Vegas Stars over 4 seasons (1988, 1990, 1992–93). Basso had previously managed Toronto's High Single-A affiliate, the Dunedin Blue Jays in 2003 recording a 78-62 record and leading Dunedin to the Florida State League Finals. Basso would then coach Toronto's previous Triple-A affiliate in 2006, recording a 64-79 and a sixth place finish. Before being appointed as Las Vegas' manager, Basso had spent 2007 and 2008 as Toronto's Coordinator of Instruction for the club's minor league system.Dewey, Todd. "Ex-Star tapped as 51s' manager." Las Vegas Review-Journal. 9 October 2008. Retrieved on 8 February 2009. On January 16, 2009, the Iowa Cubs announced that their August 9 game against the 51s would be played at Wrigley Field in Chicago, Illinois; home of their major league affiliate, the Chicago Cubs. This will be the second time (first with Triple-A teams) that the Chicago Cubs would host a minor league game at their ballpark. The Cubs organization uses the annual game to promote their minor league affiliates, while the Cubs are playing out of town. The first edition saw Chicago's Single-A affiliate, the Peoria Chiefs play the Kane County Cougars (Oakland Athletics affiliate) in front of nearly 26,000 fans.Muskat, Carrie. "Iowa Cubs to enjoy a game at Wrigley." MLB.com. 9 February 2009. Regular season Detailed record updated to games played -'' | width=50% valign="top" | |} Game log : |- | May |- | June |- | July |- | August |- | September * † At Wrigley Field in Chicago, Illinois. |} Player stats Batting ''Note: G = Games played; AB = At Bats; H = Hits; Avg. = Batting Average; HR = Home Runs; RBI = Runs Batted In Starting pitchers Relief pitchers References Category:Las Vegas 51s seasons Las Vegas 51s